The Scotsman's Daughter
by Tialynn Rose
Summary: The unknown daughter of Filip 'Chibs' Telford; comes to Charming looking for her Father. Will she fit into the world of SAMCRO, only time will be able to tell? {On Hiatus}
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** **-** I do not own Sons of Anarchy. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter.

 **Summary ****-** The unknown daughter of Filip 'Chibs' Telford; comes to Charming looking for her Father. Will she fit into the world of SAMCRO, only time will be able to tell?

 **Author Note** **-** This is my first attempt ever at writing Fanfiction.

 **Key ****-**

' _Inner_ _Thoughts_ **'**

 **"** _Spoken Conversation, Song Lyrics etc_ **"**

 _ **** Grave Inscriptions, Text Messages, Emails, Journal Entries etc****_

* * *

 **Prologue - A Letter To A Daughter**

* * *

 _ **Imogene**_

* * *

 _To My Darling Lydia Mae,_

 _This past weekend without you here has been daunting to say the very least, because as I sit here writing you this letter, trying to find the right words to not only tell you that I won't be here for much longer; but to also comfort you in your time of need, and I find my darling girl that I am coming up rather short. So in the end I will just write whatever comes to mind and hope that from these written thoughts you will be able to find some form of comfort and understand just how much you truly mean to me and how truly sorry I am that I won't be able to be by your side anymore._

 _So in order for you to understand the meaning of this letter, I will start from the beginning..._

 _I was recently told by our family Doctor, on my most recent check up that I had an aggressive form of cancer; cancer of the Liver to be more specific, and despite what treatment that could be provided for me, it wouldn't be enough...not nearly enough to help me in the long term, for you see my darling; my cancer has reached the final stages of its growth. Which according to the Doctor, will give me a minimum of six months to a year to live, if I was lucky enough. After the visit to the doctors, I came home and just switched to auto pilot for a while, just trying to grasp what I had been told, and wondering if this was a nightmare that I would eventually wake up from. A few days of going through the motions of everyday life, and constantly wishing for a different outcome, I realized nothing was going to change. Which was a not so nice wake up call for me._

 _It was a reminder; a painful reminder that nothing is written in stone, and that our tomorrows are not guaranteed. Everyone imagines that they will die; old and feeble. I know I did. I wanted that, to die old and frail in my bed surrounded by the beautiful grandchildren I know you would have blessed me with, because you my sweet darling girl were meant to be a mother; it just so happens that just wasn't the ending God had in mind for me. The thought of my death is a frightening thing, but it's not nearly as overwhelming as the thought of leaving you behind, alone._

 _Which is why after coming to terms with the fact that I will die sooner rather than later, that I have learnt I need to confess now or I will never be able too._

 _The fact that life can sometimes be fun, loud and quite fulfilling; like when I met your father, he made my slow and very mundane life worth living even though I had only known him for a short while. The reason he made my life so exciting was because he lived a dangerous and chaotic kind of life, being a biker and a member of a motorcycle club; surprising isn't it, that your mum used to be a biker's girl. I know, I still can't believe I used to live the way I did in my teens and I know your properly quite confused as to why now, of all the times I could have mentioned the subject of your father, it at to be now and in a letter of all things; and for that I am sorry, but I have tried and tried to talk about him to you; but in the end I couldn't quite do it._

 _Call me a coward; or whatever you deem appropriate given the circumstance, buts you have to realize, that I was 19 years old; going through a rebellious stage and was looking for a little adventure and your father provided me with that. I had quite the exciting few weeks, the likes of which I never been able to forget nor experience for a second time. It was amazing and opened me up to a whole new world, a world I enjoyed but just didn't belong in. Your father Filip, was only here for a while, and wasn't looking for anything long term...seeing as he was only here doing something or other for his club and would eventually be going back to America when his job was done. So I agreed to a short term relationship, not realizing that at the end of those few weeks, that I would be blessed with what would become the meaning of my life, that I would be blessed with you._

 _I know you're hurting right now sweet girl, and that your angry, confused and number of other things, and for that again, all I can say is I'm sorry...I am so sorry. If I could go back and do things over, I would...I would tell you everything, but I can't, I can only apologize and hope that someday you can forgive me._

 _Family come to mean even more to you when you're dying because you know your time with them is limited and that is why you start to think the way I am thinking right now, and my thoughts are properly coming across as random and confusing to you, but the thought of all the things that could potentially happen to you when I am gone, puts me into a state of panic and I find it hard to breathe because I become so scared, that I don't want you to be alone...I want you to get to know the man who helped bring you into this world, even if he himself doesn't know you exist right now. By the time you read this, I hope I have been able to gather the necessary information needed for you to find him. For you to get to know the loud, loving and passionate Scotsman I got to know._

 _That is if you want to, the choice is yours and yours alone to make..._

 _I just want you to know, you are and will always be the joy, the happiness and the light of my life; you my darling girl are the love of my life, and you have blessed me in ways I never knew a person could be blessed. I am not perfect, I am flawed just as humans in general are...but I hope as your mother that I gave you all that I could give to make your life as happy as you have made mine._

 _I truly am sorry for everything my sweet darling girl,_

 _I love you always_

 _Your Mum_

* * *

 **Author Note** **-** I hope you enjoyed the beginning.

Tialynn Rose


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer** **-** I do not own Sons of Anarchy. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter.

 **Summary ****-** The unknown daughter of Filip 'Chibs' Telford; comes to Charming looking for her Father. Will she fit into the world of SAMCRO, only time will be able to tell?

 **Author Note** **-** I am so sorry for not uploading a new chapter for a while, my life got kind of busy with work and family; but I have created a schedule for not only updating this story, but for the others I have been inspired to write.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter, despite its lateness.

 **Key ****-**

' _Inner_ _Thoughts_ **'**

 **"** _Spoken Conversation, Song Lyrics etc_ **"**

 _ **** Grave Inscriptions, Text Messages, Emails, Journal Entries etc**  
**_

* * *

 **Chapter One - A Decision Is Made & Goodbyes Are Said  
**

* * *

 _ **Lydia**_

* * *

** _ **In Loving Memory Of**_

 _ **Imogene Rose Harris**_

 _ **1969 - 2007**_

 _ **'A magnificent woman did God produce, a devoted mother did he create, and now she is gone a wonderful angel she will make' **  
**_

* * *

"Hi Mum" I whispered in greeting, as I bent down to replace the withered flowers on her grave with a bunch of her favourite flowers; yellow roses, which I freshly brought on my way here.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here again so soon...well to tell you the truth...I've come to say goodbye for a little while…" I carried on informing my mother as I moved from my bent position to a more comfortable sitting position on the newly damp grass, from this morning's light shower of rain. Placing the wilted flowers in my hand, gently on the ground beside me I shifted around a bit, to get comfortable enough for the long awaited chat I needed to have with my Mum.

"I've decided to go find him...I've decided to go find my Dad... I mean you've been gone for over a year, and there is still this lingering emptiness inside of me that just won't go away...I know it never will, because you were my mum, you are my mum; you know and I miss you so much...but maybe finding him...and getting to know him will help me find some sort of peace...some kind of way of helping me get my life back on track you know." I rambled on, not truly knowing just what to say, I guess that was something we both had in common; the ability to just randomly blurt out what was on our mind, with the hope it would make sense to whoever we were talking to at the time.

"I also know your properly jumping up and down on those fluffy clouds of yours...shouting _'yes, yes go and find him'_ ; cuz that's just you...you would always get so over excited about the strangest of things, you ended up resembling a toddler on a sugar rush...did you know that " I said, looking up into England's never-ending, daunting grey skies; with a small smile on the edge of my lips.

"At least you're gonna be happy that I have finally decided to go find him, that I won't be as alone as you thought I would be...Jenna on the other hand won't be as animated as you at the thought of me leaving...but wish me luck anyway, yeh" I said with a little giggle, as I stood up.

Leaning back down I pick up the wilted flowers, to throw away on my way out of the cemetery. I then turn back towards my mother's head stone, place my fingers to my lips and place a kiss on them, and then I laid the hand with the kiss on it, to my mum's grave as a final parting. Then I shook the little bits of grass I had gathered on my jeans from sitting on the damp grass for so long, and started walking back the way I came.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Jenna said, with bewilderment in her voice.

"Just what I said about twenty times before, I'm leaving to go find my dad" I replied in an annoyed tone of voice, frustrated from having to keep repeating myself.

"Your Dad...your leaving ENGLAND...practically leaving your entire life here...to go find the man who knocked your mum up, like...I dunno twenty years ago " she practically screamed at me. I could almost see the steam coming out of her nearly red ears now.

"He didn't know...he still doesn't know, that's kind of why I have to find him...I want him to know I exist...I want to meet him, I want to get to know him." I started shouting back at her, my frustration, turning to anger, turning back to frustration just as quickly.

"What if he doesn't want to get to know you...what then?"

"Then nothing..." I replied back to her, as I made my way into the living room to sit down on the sofa, because this conversation was starting to tire me out more than I expected it to.

"What does that even mean...?" Jenna asked, as she too came in to the living room, leaving no doubt in my mind that this topic of conversation was far from being over.

"It means, I did what I set out to do...I found him, informed him of my existence and gave him the opportunity to get to know me as not only a person...but as his daughter as well, and if that isn't enough, I come home and carry on with my life...there isn't much else I can do is there " I said on the verge of breaking down.

"Dia..." Jenna whispered, finally sensing just how much this entire situation was taking out of me; both emotionally and physically. She moved further into the room and sat on the sofa next to me, and pulled me into a hug; that's when I finally let go, let the emotional walls I had built break, and just let myself cry.

"Oh Dia...I'm sorry...I'm being completely selfish aren't I...Doing what I do best, only thinking of how you leaving would affect me." she asked me in a broken voice.

"No...yourrr right" I hiccupped.

"I'm right" she asked in wonder.

"yeh...I mean...whyyyy woulld heee wannnt to me...meet me" I sobbed out.

The fear of rejection was something I always came to associate with going to find him. I mean it's been twenty years of blissful ignorance for him. Why would he suddenly want to get to know a girl claiming to be his daughter from a fling; a brief fling with a woman he properly doesn't even remember? I was startled back in to realty by hearing Jenna once again start talking to me.

I take that back, make that lecturing me.

"Okay, now I know your totally mental...Why on earth would you think that...your my best friend...your bloody brilliant and he would be incredibly lucky to meet you...let alone call you his daughter" she carried on in a very frantic manner, waving her arms in every possible direction; not even realizing she had pulled away from the hug she was giving me, to stand up and start pacing in front of the TV stand. Leaving me sitting on the sofa in total surprise had just how quickly the situation had been flipped around. Her being against me not going, to her wondering what makes him so perfect that he wouldn't want me in his life in the first place.

The attention span of a goldfish, this one. But you have got to love her loyalty. Best friend indeed, I thought with a happy smile.

"Yeah...totally lucky to call you his daughter and if he doesn't want to be a part of your life...well then who needs the bloody sod" she carried on.

"Jen...Jen...Jenna" I shouted out her name, trying in vain to get her attention.

"JENNA" I shouted again even louder than before, thankfully this time I was able to gain her attention.

"Whhhat" she replied startled.

"So"

"So…"

"You really think he would want to meet me?" I asked her.

With a smile on her face, she turned fully to face me and said "Yeah I think he really would..."

"But I am still totally 100% against you moving to America..." she said, folding her arms and putting a pout on her lips; like a little kid who wasn't allowed a cookie before dinner.

"Moving" I said in confusion, "Jen, I'm not moving...I'm going to meet him and if he wants to get to know me, and that's a big **if** ; then I would properly spend a week or two there...I wouldn't be there forever...whatever gave you that bloody idea" I said not even trying to hide the humor from my voice, and outright laughed at her.

"You're not moving..."

"Nope" I said still laughing.

"Oh"

"Yes oh..."

"Well then, let's get you packed..." she said, before marching into my bedroom.

So with Jenna's last words lingering in my mind, I stood up from the sofa to follow her into my bedroom, inside the shared flat we had in London, to help her pack my things for my trip across the pond.

* * *

 **Author Note** **-** To all of you who have reviewed, favoured and followed the first chapter of this story; you gave me the encouragement I needed carry on writing. Thank You.

Tialynn Rose


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer** **-** I do not own Sons of Anarchy. All rights belong to Kurt Sutter.

 **Summary ****-** The unknown daughter of Filip 'Chibs' Telford; comes to Charming looking for her Father. Will she fit into the world of SAMCRO, only time will be able to tell?

 **Author Note** **-** I have decided to upload this chapter a week earlier that I originally planned, because I am so completely surprised by all the reviews, favourites and following alerts that have been filling my inbox.

This chapter is for all of you, and as always I hope you like it.

 **Key ****-**

' _Inner_ _Thoughts_ **'**

 **"** _Spoken Conversation, Song Lyrics etc_ **"**

 _ **** Grave Inscriptions, Text Messages, Emails, Journal Entries etc****_

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Welcome To Charming / Meeting Mama Gemma**

* * *

 _ **Lydia**_

* * *

Stepping of the bus; that I had been on since my flight landed in California early this morning, with a sigh. I pulled my black paisley holdall to my side, trying to figure out just exactly what my next step of action should be now that I was here.

Actually here in Charming.

About ten minutes later and still just as unsure, as I was when I got off the bus; and not completely confident in finding my father's current whereabouts and confronting him. I decided it would be safer for me to gather my thoughts and composure in a more secure location, like the Diner on Main Street, than it would be standing like a weirdo in the bus stop.

So with that thought in mind, I pulled my holdall behind me as I started to make my way across the street to the Diner.

* * *

The jingling of the bell on the entrance door, informed the current inhabits of the diner; partaking in an early lunch, or a late breakfast of my entry. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed with the number of eyes presently looking at me like a piece of meat, made me pick up me feet and power walk to the nearest empty booth.

Sitting down, I took several deep calming breath and counting down from 100, hoping it would keep me from passing out. If I was like this from strangers in a Diner looking at me, just what would I be like when I actually came face-to-face with him.

 _"Mum…please…please help me not make a fool of myself when I actually meet him…please"_

After saying that little silent prayer, and another five minutes of calming down; I was actually able to reach into the left hand pocket of my dark blue jean shorts; without shaking, for the piece of paper that contained the information I needed to find my father.

* * *

 _ **** Filip Telford - Member of SAMCRO (Sons of Anarchy, Motorcycle Club Redwood Original), Location: Teller-Morrow Garage, Charming, CA. ****_

* * *

Given the circumstances it wasn't a lot to go on; but it was all I had, so I couldn't really complain. I knew he was here, or at least he had been here in the last couple of years according to my Mum's old friend; Mo.

I was then startled out of my intense staring contest with the piece of paper I held in my hand by the presence of the waitress, who was standing off to the side of the booth; I was currently occupying.

Looking up at the waitress I noticed that despite the hustle and bustle of the Diner, that the waitress who according to her name tag was called Mary; seemed as cool and as calm as the California breeze that was blowing through the Diner's air con.

Offering me a sweet smile and talking in what could only describe as a maternal tone of voice she asked me if there was anything she could get me.

"Yes, a cup of tea would be lovely..." I replied, hoping that the smile on my face didn't give away just how truly anxious and exhausted I actually was.

"Oh you're accent...why you must be English..." she said wonder.

"Hmm... yes...is that a problem?"

"Oh honey, no...it's just we don't get many visitors from outside the USA, especially to our quaint little town if you understand...and between you and me, I've been quite drawn to anything remotely English; especially the accent, ever since I saw Daniel Craig as James Bond back in 2006..." she broke of as she started to fan herself with her notepad, as she suddenly became quite flustered.

I couldn't help but smile, and just like that; abruptly out of the blue I wasn't as nervous as I had been 5 minutes ago.

Turning back to the waitress; as I had previously turned away to prevent myself from laughing at her fervent reaction of Daniel Craig, that she had reined herself back into control, just as quickly has she had lost it and apologized, before retreating back to the counter to get me the cup of tea that I had asked for earlier; before I could get a word in edge wise.

In fact I wanted nothing more than to thank her, because of that somewhat embarrassing situation I was able to forget the anxiousness, of the situation I was going to be facing very soon.

 _"Oh well...I can always thank her when she comes back with my cup of tea..."_

* * *

After one horrendous cup of tea and an hour of official procrastination; I had finally prepared myself to face my father.

Only problem was, I was still none the wiser of the location of the Garage he was supposed to be at, until I noticed Mary out of the corner my eye and I realized that she was the answer to my current problem.

 _"Why didn't I bloody think of that earlier, I don't know Charming, but Mary does; she's lived here her entire life...sometimes I can be quite stupid"._ I thought to myself, as I called Mary over to me.

"Can I help you sugarplum..." she asked with a bright smile as neared my table; pushing the hair that had escaped her bun, behind her ears.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to the Teller-Morrow Garage."

"Now why do you want to go there..." she asked as the bright smile that was formerly on her face, turned into a frown; and her prior sweet disposition was replaced with surprise and what I can only describe as fear started radiating from her body in waves.

"I'm looking for someone...that's all." I said, trying to placate her.

"It's not a place a sweet young thing like you should visit, but if you really want to know I'll tell you'."

"It is...it really is."

"Okay...but I am doing this despite my better judgment, you understand."

"I understand, and I really do appreciate all your help..." I said with a beaming smile as she went on to tell me exactly where I could find the garage of Teller-Morrow.

* * *

After leaving the Diner and once again thanking Mary for all her help, despite all her hesitance in doing so; I walked for about twenty minutes or so, before reaching my destination.

* * *

 _ ****'TELLER - MORROW**_

 _ **Automotive Repair Shop'****_

* * *

Looking around, I saw just how big of a place it actually was; it had what appeared to be some sort of clubhouse at the front of the property with large metal gates off to the side; topped with barbed wire; with the actual garage built further to the back.

There also seemed to be a running theme of Grim Reaper wielding some sort of rifle that had a scythe blade on top in one hand, and a crystal ball with a letter 'A' in the other hand highlighted in various places throughout the property alongside the words 'Sons of Anarchy'.

So regardless of how intimidating the Grim Reaper actually was; I carried on walking, in spite of my nerves trying to take hold of me again; because I knew it was now or never.

Reaching what appeared to be the office area; I placed my holdall to the side and knocked on the door, hoping someone was actually there.

Not a minute later I was confronted by a women, who could only be characterized as a leather wearing Xena Warrior Princess; maybe Queen would be more appropriate term of analogy for instead of Princess. Her very presence screamed 'revere me' and I had only being standing here, looking at her for two minutes.

 _"God help me, if we are ever in the same room for more than ten minutes on our own..."_

"Can I help you..." she asked.

"I...Hope...I mean...Oh balls..."

 _"Of all the bloody times to start stuttering, why did it have to be now?"_

Coughing and taking a deep breath I tried talking to her again; only this time trying to appear more confident than I did the first time around.

"Yes actually...Well at least I hope you can...I'm looking for a Filip Telford."

Which immediately set her on edge, why I don't know; but I knew from that instant that this was going to be a **very** long day, and I hadn't even met my father yet.

 _"Oh bloody hell..."_

"Now why would a girl as young as you be looking for a man of his age...you can't be a Sweet Butt...and your defiantly not a Crow Eater...hell you don't even look old enough to drink a beer, let alone claim to have slept with a Son..." she said sardonically.

"What! Now old on...I have no bloody idea what a 'Sweet Butt' or even what a bloody 'Crow Eater' is and given the context of what you've just said, I am pretty sure I don't want to know..." I said, starting to get incredibly irritated.

 _"I don't care if she's the bloody Queen of England, she doesn't have the right to insult me or to make assumptions of me...she doesn't even know me, what a bloody cow"_

I finished my inner rant, only to carry on with my outer rant; at her Majesty.

"Although you may be right about me not being able to drink, at least whilst I'm here... you shouldn't assume things...because I'm not here looking for Filip because I bloody shagged him...I happen to be looking for him, because I'm his _Daughter_..." I finished saying, by making sure I but emphases on the daughter aspect of my long winded tirade.

"His Daughter..." she asked taken aback.

"Yes..."

I guess she wasn't expecting that, because her entire attitude did a 360° turn, so instantaneously in fact; I thought I would end up with whiplash.

"You and me need to talk, **right** **now**..." she said as she walked backwards into her office, pulling me by the arm and shoving me onto a worn out dark blue sofa, which was swiftly followed by her shutting the office door and turning to look at me as though I was something that needed dissecting.

 _"Oh well...Let the inquisition begin"_ I thought and not a second later did the questions start.

* * *

 **Author Note** **-** I hope you enjoyed reading the latest installment of The Scotsman's Daughter.

I would also like to ask whether or not I should do a point of view for Chibs in the next chapter showing his opinion / reaction to having an unknown daughter.

Let me know your thoughts on the subject.

Till next time

Tialynn Rose


End file.
